La habitacion
by FlasheadaaaH
Summary: Solos en una habitacion no es buena idea.. contiene lemon


**La habitación**

Silencio…

Todo estaba en silencio…

Escuchaban el ruido que sus respiraciones nerviosas daban y los golpes continuos con el pie. Estaban solos, solos en el sentido de… sin nadie, en una casa, encerrados en una habitación, separados por nada… el camino estaba libre, pero había un obstáculo… los nervios, los pensamientos negativos y el apreciado orgullo.

Sus miradas se encontraban cada tanto, demostrando que no se sentían cómodos en esa situación. La ventana se encontraba con rejas, lo que hacia imposible la futura fuga del hanyou. La puerta, cerrada por fuera.

Habían estado muchas veces solos, en demasiadas ocasiones, pero ninguno de los dos se habían dado cuenta lo tanto que habían crecido en esos cuatro años juntos recolectando los fragmentos. Ni tampoco habían sentido esas sensaciones que habían sentido aquella vez cerca de las aguas termales…

-Flash back-

Ella cansada de caminar y del maldito sol que la había agobiado, por suerte, habían encontrado aguas termales cerca en donde descansaban. Estaba junto con Sango, charlando acerca de que pasaría cuando el viaje terminara y demás, lo que había echo que Kagome se sintiera mal y quisiera quedarse solo un momento. Sango se había ido sin quejarse.

Los minutos pasaban y Kagome aun no se sentía tranquila ni mejor, al pensar en todo lo vivido hasta ahora. Cuando ese viaje terminara, era como abandonar una parte de su vida, dejarla en el pasado y recuperar esos cuatro años en la época actual, pero seria imposible, por que a pesar de que se había convencido de no sentir mas nada por Inuyasha, su corazón decía otra cosa.

Suspiro saliendo ya del agua. Su cuerpo desnudo y mojado brillaba bajo aquella luna llena. Se acerco lentamente hacia la toalla blanca y envolvió su delicado cuerpo con el. Se quedo un rato allí, parada contemplando las estrellas, cuando un ruido la alerto. No estaba muy lejos para poder correr o gritar para que Inuyasha la escuchara.

Trago saliva lentamente, cuando diviso un cuerpo salir a la luz a través de un camino. Observo el lugar y comenzó a sacarse la ropa. A Kagome se le paralizo el corazón, al darse cuenta de quien era…

-Inuyasha –murmuro apenas, sintiendo el calor subir por sus mejillas al verlo sin su aori. Su cuerpo corpulento y musculoso, su estomago plano y sus hombros anchos. Le costaba respirar, el era… sencillamente… hermoso.

El al escucharla giro su cabeza, encontrándose con ella, envuelta de una pequeña toalla, dejando a la vista sus preciosas y bien torneadas piernas. Trago saliva y sintió las terribles ganas de besarla y _hacerla suya_.

-Kagome –susurro el apenas con voz ronca. Kagome se estremeció por aquel tono de su voz, se mordió levemente el labio inferior, conteniéndose las ganas de sentir aquellas garras recorrer su cuerpo delicadamente.

El noto su adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo que la hacia mas tierna aun. Sin tener control de el mismo comenzó a acercarse a ella, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, noto como ella se sorprendía pero no se alejo, permaneció allí, mirándolo y con los labios entre abiertos y rojos…

_Comestibles…_ pensó siendo preso de su deseo.

Ella al verlo cada vez mas cerca, no tuvo el valor de irse, no quería irse, se quería quedar allí… con el…

Estaban a centímetros, sus alientos calientes se mezclaban, sus cuerpos casi se rozaban y sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo.

-Inuyasha –volvió a murmurar. Mirando ahora sus labios. ¡Kami¡Quería besarlo, saborear su sabor y sentirlo!

El no contesto, simplemente la tomo de los hombros y de un repentino movimiento la acerco a el, besando sus labios, de manera salvaje y ruda. Ella se sorprendió, pero cerro sus ojos al sentir como el movía sus labios sobre los suyos. Entre abrió sus labios y el adentro con su lengua en la cavidad de ella, saboreándola. Kagome dejo escapar un gemido ahogado y llevo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el, enredando entre sus dedos el cabello plateado y sedoso de el.

Inuyasha aflojo el agarre en su hombro y dejo caer su mano hasta llegar a la estrecha cadera de ella, abrazándola y atrayéndola mas a el, haciendo que sus pelvis se tocaran y el deseo incrementara.

Mordió levemente su labio, y se separo de ella. Mirándola, tenía los ojos cerrados, la respiración agitada, sus mejillas rojas y sus labios hinchados y rojos.

Nuevamente la beso, tomando sus labios de una manera posesiva pero a la vez tierna. Comenzó a subir sus manos, tocando por arriba de la toalla, haciéndola estremecer y arquear su espalda contra el, por lo que dejo escapar un gruñido ronco. Abandono sus labios, besando directamente su cuello. Kagome suspiro, al sentir su aliento caliento chocar contra su cuello.

Beso, lambió y mordisqueo su cuello, saboreando cada parte de el.

¡Demonios! Era demasiado para el y sentía que su masculinidad proclamaba por su atención. Kagome lo sintió y se tenso haciendo que el hanyou sintiera que ella quería que parara y así fue. El se separo de ella, saliéndose de su abrazo sin problemas. Sus cuerpos ya no se tocaban, pero sus respiraciones seguían agitadas.

-Kagome yo… -balbuceo apenas. Kagome pensó lo peor, el no quería hacer nada de eso con ella, no era la indicada para el, lo entendía, el seguía pensando en ella, en Kikio. Apretó sus puños y bajo su mirada, sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían y caían sobre sus mejillas.

Inuyasha sintió que su alma se iba de su cuerpo por un momento, ella estaba llorando y nuevamente era por su culpa. No sabia que hacer… ¿abrazarla¿Animarla?

-Kagome, yo lo… -pero fue interrumpido.

-Ya no importa –murmuro apenas, siendo ahogada por sus lagrimas saladas. El quiso acercarse a ella, pero esta se fue, agarrando su ropa y saliendo corriendo en dirección al bosque.

-Fin de flash back-

Sintió sus mejillas arder nuevamente, recordando aquel beso exigente y que te calentaba el alma. Sintió sus labios palpitar, y pidiendo a gritos que el repitiera aquel beso, jugoso y lleno de pasión. Su cuerpo deseaba nuevamente aquel exquisita cercanía, quería sentir su piel calida sobre la suya… quería…

¡Demonios! aquella mujer lo estaba volviendo loco, el cambiante olor de su aroma repentinamente, estaba haciendo que su excitación se notara un poco. Recordó aquel beso frente a las aguas termales. Deseaba besarla nuevamente, pero no se animaba, claro que no, ella seguramente ni tenia pensado repetirlo.

Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Ella lo miro, y el también la miro, con sus ojos dorados brillosos y llenos se sentimientos, _hacia ella_.

Kagome trago saliva, sintiendo que se sofocaba ahí dentro y que sus pulmones necesitaban mas oxigeno de lo necesario. El termino con su lucha mentalmente, y decidió por dejarse llevar, y averiguar por que ella huyo ese día de el…

-eemm… etto… Kagome –la llamo el en un murmullo. Ella comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

-¿si? –pregunto con voz nerviosa. Inuyasha trago saliva.

-¿Por qué huiste esa noche? –pregunto directamente. Kagome enrojeció totalmente, sabía a que se refería.

-Bueno… pues yo…-balbuceo casi con voz ronca. Inuyasha se acerco mas a ella, sin darse cuenta, ya que estaba impaciente por saber la respuesta –etto… -movió sus ojos inquieta y una idea se le ocurrió -¡Tenia frió! –Exclamo -¡si, eso! –mintió levantando la mirada, encontrándose con el ámbar muy cerca de ella, demasiado para su corazón.

-Yo estaba en las mismas y no tuve frió –Kagome trago saliva.

-Pero… pero… -sentía que su boca se secaba –Tenia miedo a enfermarme y tu… bueno… haces siempre un escándalo cuando eso sucede –excuso sin mirarlo.

-¿Segura que es por eso? –Pregunto sin creerle tomándola del mentón para que lo mirara. Ella asintió apenas –feh… Como digas –dijo soltándola y volviendo a su lugar.

Kagome suspiro aliviada y trato de calmar su corazón, pero no podía, estaban a centímetros de besarse ¿Por qué no lo hacían?

_El no me desea…_

Froto sus ojos con desesperación y se levanto del suelo y comenzó a caminar en círculos.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede ahora, mujer? –pregunto cansado. Ella lo ignoro y siguió con su caminata –Sabes mejor que nadie que odio que me ignoren –advirtió con voz molesta.

Ella lo ignoro.

El gruño.

-Kagomeee –volvió a advertir –No me obligues a levantarme –amenazo. Ella no dijo nada –maldita –mascullo levantándose.

La sujeto de los hombros, haciendo que parara y la acorralo contra la pared, poniendo sus brazos a la altura de su cabeza.

-¿Que te sucede? –Pregunto ronco y serio, haciendo que ella suspirara.

-Solamente pensaba –respondió en un susurro. El se acerco más aun a ella.

-¿En que? –cuestiono. Sintió la exigencia de sus labios, que ardían de deseo por ser tocados y saboreados por aquellos labios varoniles –Kagome… -murmuro nuevamente sintiendo que su paciencia se iba cuando ella no contestaba.

-Inuyasha –gimió su nombre. Inuyasha sintió su corazón latir a prisa al escucharla decir así su nombre y ahí fue cuando perdió el control…

Comenzó a besarla, haciendo que el beso fuera necesitado, deseoso y posesivo. Kagome le correspondió de la misma manera, posando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándolo y atrayéndolo hacia ella. El dejo que sus brazos recorrieran su cuerpo, bajando por sus hombros, y delineando el contorno de sus senos, en donde Kagome dejo escapar un gemido ahogado. Eso lo enloqueció y sintió la necesidad de escucharla decir su nombre y que gimiera de placer, _por el…_

Se separaron por falta de oxigeno, se miraron, con ojos llenos de deseo y amor, un amor que aun no era confesado. Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado y comenzó a besarla nuevamente, pero esta vez sintiendo sus labios con su lengua. Kagome entre abrió sus labios, dejando que el adentrara en su cavidad y jugueteara con la lengua de ella, ambos sintiendo que la sangre los quemaba y que tomaran mas aire de lo inusual.

Poso sus brazos en al cintura de ella, llevándola directamente a la cama, donde la acostó delicadamente, sin dejar de besarla. De un movimiento a otro, el quedo sobre ella, con la rodilla entre las piernas de ella, rozando levemente su feminidad. Kagome gimió y lo abrazo aun más. El comenzó a besar su cuello, tanto como lo había soñado desde aquella noche. Kagome con sus ojos entre abiertos y entre suspiros comenzó a quitarle el aori a Inuyasha, dejando su pecho a la vista. Su pecho fornido y bien marcado. Se re labio los labios y de repente, un gemido se le escapo. Inuyasha estaba acariciando sus piernas por debajo de la pollera negra que llevaba aquel día, acercándose a su intimidad, pero alejándose nuevamente lentamente. El se alejo de ella, comenzando a juguetear con el botón de su blusa rosada, desabrochando botón por botón… _lentamente _ya que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, estaban _solos _en una habitación.

No perdía de vista su piel blanca mientras desabrochaba y quitaba aquella tela molesta, que tapaba el cuerpo de su querida Kagome. Tiro la prenda al suelo, la observo un momento y se acerco a su oído, donde lambió su clavícula.

-Eres preciosa –ronroneo. Ella se estremeció y entre cerro sus ojos. El aliento caliente de el, chocaba en su cuello, haciendo que sus pezones se endurecieran.

Volvió a besarla con exigencia, movió su rodilla, haciendo que el movimiento moviera contra su intimidad, lo que hizo que Kagome cerrara fuertemente sus ojos y gimiera. El sintió que su vista se nublaba. De un rápido movimiento, hizo que ella quedara sobre el, sentada sobre su excitación. Inuyasha gimió y se enderezo, lo bastante para quitarle el sostén a ella y poder apreciar sus atributos.

Kagome se sonrojo a mas no poder, al ser mirada por el, quien la mirada embobado. El comenzó a lamber su garganta, bajando por el camino de sus pechos y lambiendo y mordisqueando uno. Kagome comenzó a acariciar su pecho, sintiendo lo caliente que estaba y su respiración agitada.

Y después, de caricias, besos y gemidos, todo perdió el equilibrio. El no aguanto más, no aguanto las rogaciones de Kagome, sus gemidos ni sus caricias cerca de su intimidad, lo que hizo que perdiera el control. La había girado, le había quitado la falda y sus bragas de una forma violenta, preso de su excitación y deseo y de un hábil movimiento la penetro.

Escucho el grito de ella, la miro como pidiéndole perdón y se quedo quieto dentro de ella, le seco las lagrimas, le beso con ternura y después de segundos, ella lo abrazo con sus piernas las caderas de el.

El comenzó a embestirla lentamente, para luego ir rápidamente, sintiendo los espasmos de placer por su cuerpo, su sangre le recorría por sus venas de forma frenética, ya no pensaba, tenia la mente en blanco, solamente escuchaba los gemidos de ella…

Y después… todo exploto. El cayó aun lado de ella, jadeante, al igual que ella, ambos sintiendo sus pulmones sin aire, tomando bocanadas para sobrevivir. El aun dentro de ella, se las ingenio para girarla y girarse sin lastimarse. La miro, sus ojos entre cerrados, su flequillo pegado en su frente, sus mejillas rojas y sus labios hinchados.

Si, la amaba.

-Inuyasha –murmuro cerrando sus ojos cansados. El beso su nariz en forma cariñosa.

-Te amo –le murmuro. Ella abrió sus ojos castaños.

-¿Qué dijiste? –pregunto incrédula. El sonrió.

-Que te amo –repitió. Kagome contuvo el aire –Te amo demasiado –dijo sonriente.

-Inuyasha –

-Siempre estaré a tu lado, ya tome mi decisión, me quedare contigo pase lo que pase –continuo.

-Inuyasha –

-¿Dime, mi vida? –pregunto.

_Que bonito sonó eso…_

-Yo también te amo, más de lo que tú te imaginas… -le dijo besándole la comisura de los labios.

Inuyasha se acerco y la beso por un largo tiempo, sintiendo el sabor de su boca, mezclado con la suya. Un beso tierno y dulce…

-Creo… que deberíamos pasar más tiempo en tu habitación –murmuro picaramente.

Kagome simplemente sonrió y lo beso nuevamente, esta vez con el deseo recorriéndoles por las venas nuevamente…

**we.. es uno de mis primeros lemon, espero q les guste, pronto publicare mas historias mias, tengo en total 22 historias, todas de Inuyasha, pero solamente algunas publicare aqui. Como decia, dejen comentarios y seguramente mañana pongo conti de solo mia.  
Hasta entonces, Sanyonara!**

publicado: 19/02/08 23:25 hs.


End file.
